


Wild at Heart

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mountain Man Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Follow on from Call of the Wilderness. Hermione learns to love him in every season...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	Wild at Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts), [Viridiantly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/gifts).



> Mountain Man...and his goats and chickens...*giggles*

Spring had turned to burning hot summer and Hermione had struggled through it. She had considered going back to England for the summer months but, with a kiss to her neck and a hand on her hip, he had stopped her movements and her protests as effectively as if he had tied her to the bed. Of course, he had done that as well. On multiple occasions. It just wasn’t necessary to get her to stay there on the mountain with him.

Their days were simple. They woke early together and, after lazy kisses and whispered passions, they would eat a light meal and start work, feeding the goats he had already owned and the chickens she had insisted on procuring from the local village. It had made him laugh at the time but now he realised how invaluable their eggs were. She had insisted on naming all the animals so that he would never make jokes about killing them for meat. The goats were, weirdly, Betty, Inez, and Jamie. He didn’t know or understand why but he let her go with it.

The chickens were Lia, Chrissy, and Luna and a very stubborn, very grumpy cockerel that Severus had named Albus with a smirk. Albus liked to chase the women around and herd them into various places but, once all the women were together, they would turn on him and he would find himself trapped on a rocky outcropping or in a cage. Hermione thought it was utterly hilarious and considered changing their names but, as Severus reminded her, they were chickens and probably wouldn’t know any better.

At lunchtime, the first half of their daily chores done, they would make sandwiches together and talk about something from their travels. How she had spoken to the monks in Tibet and had no luck finding him; he had warned them that she was trying to find him to kill him for the crime of leaving her at the altar. She had found that hilarious and uncomfortable in equal measure. He just found it hilarious. He told her how close she had come to finding him in Australia, how she had been at the very edge of the property he had been working on when she had broken down and he had had to hide in the house and hope that she would leave. She reached across the table then and smacked his arm, laughing at him and telling him that wasn’t a nice way to treat the woman you were meant to marry. His eyes had glittered and she had felt the pull of something more.

After lunch, they would get back to work. She would spin the goat’s fleece into soft wool to be dyed and sold to the locals and he…he would strip off his shirt and go back outside with a smirk on his face and her eyes on his arse. Summer was a beautiful and strong season and they basked in the glow of their new-found love for the outdoors and each other.

Autumn killed the summer with the softest kiss. One moment he was stripping off at lunchtime and leaving her salivating as his hair, still kept long to his waist but tied back out the way, swung over his sweat slicked back. The next her nights were spent with a blanket over their laps, a fire in the grate and a book in her hand. His hand would brush against her neck and she would melt into the sofa and practically purr at his touch.

They could sit for hours, or sometimes for no time at all. Their evenings always ended the same way. He would stand from the sofa, bend his knees slightly, remove her book from her hand, and lift her up, tossing her over his shoulder. A silent wave of his hand would strip her clothes and send them to the linen basket, growling against her outer thigh and biting the soft skin there. She, in turn, would vanish his own clothing and giggle as he tossed her on the bed, lowering himself above her and nipping and biting at her neck with alacrity. 

She joined him in the Spring, learned to care in the Summer and loved him in the Autumn. She doubted that she would ever leave his side now. The mountainside was her home now. The goats and chickens were her family. And Severus? He was her untamed Mountain Man, her Tibetan Monk and her Outback Ranch Hand, all rolled into one delicious package.


End file.
